


Late to the Party

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Jac/Zosia, Jasia, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jac and Zosia get stuck in a lift on their way to a party. (Tumblr Prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> My response to a fanfiction prompt on tumblr by holby-city-fans. Just a little bit of Jasia fluff cause the world needs more of it. Enjoy! x

“You’re here.“ Zosia March stopped in her tracks. She’d walked into the Consultant’s Office on Darwin Ward without knocking only to find Jac Naylor engulfed in paperwork.  
“This is my office after all.“ The Consultant replied without looking up.  
“Yes, obviously, it’s just, the reception is about to start.“ Zosia hadn’t expected her to be working still.  
“Yes.“ Jac nodded her acknowledgement.  
“Downstairs.“ The junior doctor clarified but without success. “A reception for you, for a prize you won? You haven’t even got changed.“ Zosia herself had only intended to drop some paperwork off before joining the party. She had changed into a black dress and was ready to go while Jac was wearing her usual dark blue scrubs.  
“Oh what a shame.“ She replied drily and finally looked up.  
“Jac…“ Zosia started but the consultant’s gaze made her reconsider: “Ms Naylor, people are expecting you.“  
“Waiting a little longer won’t kill them, I never said I wasn’t going.“ She nodded towards a dress hung up in the corner.  
“You should really come now.“  
“Are you telling me what to do?“ Jac raised her eyebrows challengingly and Zosia struggled for a response.  
“Yes, actually, yes I am. Technically, we’re off duty and…“  
“You’re literally standing in my office handing me paperwork.“ The consultant retorted.  
“Please get changed. People are expecting you. I will wait.“  
“While I get changed?“ Jac smirked in amusement and Zosia blushed at the implication.  
“Outside, I will wait outside and I’ll make sure you go.“  
“Very well then, I’m done here anyway.“ She got to her feet. “Well, go on then.“ She nodded towards the door when Zosia didn’t move immediately.  
“Right of course.“ The junior doctor quickly turned to go, she didn’t see Jac watch her leave. 

Zosia walked over the the nurse station where Mo Effanga greeted her with a smile.  
“You look nice.“ She observed and the junior doctor smiled in return.  
“Thanks, are you going to the party?“  
“Might look in on my break later on but there is no point in me dressing up on shift.“ She chuckled. “Jac still in there?“  
“I said I’d wait for her seeing as she hadn’t even changed out of her scrubs yet.“  
“She probably just wanted to make more of an entrance by being late.“ Mo shrugged. “Look, she’s here now.“ She nodded towards the consultant’s office and Zosia turned to see Jac close the door behind her. She had changed into a long red dress and Zosia was struck for a moment.  
“Let’s not keep people waiting any longer, Doctor March. Seeing as you insisted.“ The consultant called making her way to the lift and Zosia hurried after her. 

“You look nice.“ The junior doctor found herself saying without even think about it as they waiting for the lift. Jac didn’t say anything but she smiled acknowledging the compliment. The doors slid open and they stepped inside the otherwise empty lift. They stood in silence as Zosia selected the right floor. She felt somewhat uncomfortable in the enclosed space with Jac though she couldn’t really tell why. The situation was making her nervous and she couldn’t help wonder if her bipolar was about to act up again.  
Suddenly there was a jolt and the lift screeched to a halt.  
“What was that?“ Zosia asked in a slightly shaky voice.  
“The lift seems stuck if you need me to state the obvious.“ Jac replied sounding more confident than she was feeling. The lights flickered only to turn off as well.  
“This is not good, this is not meant to happen.“ Zosia was embarrassed at her panicked tone but she couldn’t help it. Anxiety took hold of her.  
“Remain calm and please let go of my arm, I’ll likely bruise.“ Jac stated and the junior doctor let go of her, she hadn’t even realised she had dug into her arm bracing herself. Trying to remain calm, Jac lit the torch on her phone and Zosia followed suit before she pressed the emergency button. There was no response.  
“Will they know we’re in here?“ The junior doctor asked getting even more worried now.  
“Of course they will, this is only a temporary hitch…“ Jac checked her phone for reception but no luck. “No signal.“ She sighed. “I think we should just stay calm and wait this out.“  
“How can you be so relaxed?“ Zosia exclaimed.  
“Calm down Zosia. Lifts don’t just fall and crash, there are plenty of safeties. The worst that can happen is that it’ll take them a while to find us. I’m sure someone will notice the lift is stuck before we die of dehydration.“ Though she wouldn’t have admitted it, Jac was trying to reassure herself just as much as Zosia. The consultant leaned back against the wall settling in for a longer stay while the younger woman started to pace and check her phone repeatedly for reception. 

“That won’t help anything.“ Jac said after a while when her restlessness started to wind her up. “Can you not just try and stand still?“  
“Oh yes, I forgot, Jac Naylor does’t experience feelings like us normal mortals do. Must be very convenient in these situations.“ Zosia replied sarcastically. She hadn’t meant to say it but the pressure of the situation was affecting her.  
“Zosia.“ Jac was trying to let her know she was toeing the line but she ignored the warning.  
“No, honestly, how do you manage to detach yourself so completely from the events around you? The people around you?“ That time, the junior doctor actually came to a halt and looked at her.  
“Zosia, I know you’re stressed…“  
“We all thought having a baby would bring out your human side but clearly you’ve reverted back to classic Jac Naylor, Icequeen of Holby City.“  
“That really is enough, don’t you think, Doctor March?“ Jac growled momentarily snapping her out of her rant.  
“I’m sorry, that was out of order.“ She realised and the consultant nodded accepting her apology before she took off her heels and sat down on the floor. Zosia must have looked confused because Jac saw the need to explain.  
“We might as well get comfortable, sit down.“ For a moment, Zosia considered her options but decided it would be best to follow the instruction. She slipped off her heels as well and sat down next to Jac leaning against the lift wall. 

“Can I ask you something?“ The junior asked after a moment of silence.  
“If you must.“ Jac sighed but looked at her in anticipation.  
“How do you actually manage to keep your cool all the time? How does nothing affect you?“  
“You just don’t let it. Don’t let anything in.“ The consultant figured she might as well answer, they could be in for a long stay.  
“What sounds very lonely.“ Zosia observed.  
“Believe me, it’s worth it.“ Jac replied.  
“I’m sure but what if…“  
“Look, Zosia, I know this is an uncomfortable situation and I appreciate that chitchat might make it easier but could you please stop trying to analyse me?“ The consultant cut in and Zosia fell quiet. She knew she had a point.  
“I’m just… concerned?“ She said at last and Jac just looked at her in confusion.  
“Why?“  
Zosia didn’t have an answer and averted her eyes. Suddenly the opposite wall seemed really interesting to look at. She could feel Jac’s eyes on her still. She was trying to figure her out but judging by her silence, she couldn’t.  
“It’s not healthy, you know…“ Zosia mused thoughtfully turning to look at Jac again. She was suddenly conscious of how close the were too each other and involuntarily her eyes fell onto Jac’s slightly parted lips.  
“And you’re the expert on mental health, aren’t you?“ Jac retorted raising her eyebrows. It wasn’t the angry and cruel response it could have been. Her voice was low and almost soft, as if she was teasing her and Zosia couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Oh yes, absolutely.“  
“And I suppose if I took your advice, I’d be much happier for it?“  
“Much happier, I guarantee it.“ Zosia couldn’t tell when they had crossed the line from teasing to flirting but it had definitely happened.  
“Is that so?“  
Zosia’s breath hitched suddenly and she swallowed hard. She didn’t know how to handle the situation and the fact, that Jac’s face was just inches from hers. Her heart started to race when silence fell again. The tension was almost palpable. She felt herself blush, she wished Jac would just do something, anything.  
Suddenly, the lift came back to life. The lights turned on interrupting them rudely and their journey continued with a jolt.  
“There we are then.“ Jac smiled turning away from her. She got to her feet and put her shoes back on. “Well, that wasn’t too bad, was it?“  
Zosia nearly fell over as she scrambled to her feet as well. Her heart was in her throat and she felt utterly confused. She hardly had time to think before the automated voice announced they’d reached their floor. The doors started to open and Zosia made a very impulsive and probably stupid decision. She pressed the ‘close door’ button and Jac looked around at her in confusion.  
“What are you…“ She couldn’t finish the sentence because Zosia took her face in her hands and kissed her. Jac recovered from the shock very quickly and returned the kiss to Zosia’s infinite surprise.  
“I’m glad we’ve managed to work out my issues then.“ Jac chuckled playfully and turned to leave as the lift doors opened again. Zosia just stood breathlessly in surprise for a moment until the consultant looked back calling to her: “Don’t you think we should join the party now, Doctor March?“


End file.
